


Life in the Oasis

by TheGayChameleon



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, F/F, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayChameleon/pseuds/TheGayChameleon
Summary: "I was just a burden, even after I was taken in at the Oasis. But despite all my blunders, Toth gave me a chance. Made me her spittoon girl. Don't sound very glamorous, I know, but she always treated me right. Until I got in her way. She wasn't always so angry. I wonder... If she saw you here helping me. Helping those people on the train. If it would make a difference..."The untold story of how Skout made her way into the Oasis and how her relationship with Toth was formed.





	1. The Night We Met Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The format of this fic is going to be a little finicky, I'm thinking that it's going to be a bunch of one-shots but they'll all be related to each other?? I don't know how fanfics work. I'll be sure to label parts if certain chapters are directly related to each other.

Living in The Oasis wasn’t hard per se, but it wasn't easy, especially in comparison to Skout’s life at home. Working with her father meant that she never really had time to herself, she was either helping him on a job or he was teaching her the mechanics of the machinery that they would work with and how to get them into working condition. Sure she wasn’t the best at fixing things, but she wasn’t completely useless at it either, no matter how much she thought she was.

* * *

“Doggone it Skout! You’ve gone and difficulted everything up for the last time!” Skout’s father shouted, clearing grime and grit from his eyes. The piece of machinery that Skout and her father had been working on had a small malfunction which resulted in a slight explosion happening in their faces.

“I- I didn’t- I didn’t mean to!” Skout squeaked out, frightened by his yelling.

“I don’t care,” He stated through clenched teeth, “This won’t happen again.”

“What do you mean?” Voice wavering, Skout took a small step backward as her father stood up.

“I don’t want to see you no more. So you better get!” He boomed, Taking a threatening step towards her. Frightened, Skout tripped and fell, but then immediately scrambled back to her feet and ran out of the shack.

“And don’t you come back!” Her father could be heard yelling as Skout ran, and boy did she run. She ran for as long and far as she could. She almost collapsed when she made it to the nearest settlement, which was the local train station. Skout could barely lift her legs up the stairs to get onto the train platform, but when she did she slumped down under what little shade there was and fell asleep.

 

It was nearing sundown when Skout woke up again, she heard the conductor yell for passengers to board the train. Skout stood up, her muscles aching from running for what felt like hours, she checked her pockets to find some gold that her father had given her as payment for helping him with some of the week’s earlier jobs.

“Where is this train headed?” her voice was gruff and whispy sounding. When was the last time she drank anything?

“Why it’s headed straight for the station in the South West Outskirt!” The Ticket Man said, the tone of his voice was a bit too cheery to be real, but Skout ignored it.

“Will this be enough for a ticket to board the train?” Showing the man her gold.

“Sure thing!” He said as he took about three-fifths of her gold. Skout thanked him, grabbed the rest of her gold, and then boarded the train. When Skout made it to a seat she had immediately fallen back into a restless slumber.

 

Skout was abruptly awoken by one of the train’s staff members shaking her awake, telling her that they were at the South West Outskirt Station. Slowly, she made her way off the train, her fatigue made her trudge all the more sluggish. She had made her way to the wall of the ticket booth and sat down against it, wrapping her arms around her knees. Looking up at the sky, the horizon still had a pink hue to it, but the night sky had already taken over. Looking up at the stars, Skout felt empty and alone, she had nowhere to go, nothing to her name other than a handful of gold pieces. Tears began welling in her eyes as she thought about how alone she really was, not even her own father wants her around anymore, she didn’t really have any friends back home because she was always so busy helping her father, and even if she hadn’t been she would have been too awkward to start a conversation.

Far too lost in her thoughts, Skout hadn’t noticed the not so silent approach of a horse. She only noticed when the rider of the said horse was stood in front of her, clearing their throat.

“What’s got you so troubled?” The stranger asked, their voice gruff yet slightly concerned.

“I- Everything I do just ends up in disaster, my own Pa doesn’t even want me around anymore...” Tears spilled down her cheeks as Skout looked up at the stranger. Slightly silhouetted by the moon, A large Y’dala woman towered over her and only her bright golden eyes stood out as she looked down at her.

“Well uh,” she cleared her throat, awkwardly, “That’s uh… That’s a shame.”

“What does it matter anyway, s’not like I was worth much to him.” Skout sniffled, as she hugged her legs closer.

“Look… Back at the Oasis, I’m sure we can give you someplace to stay for the night, h- How much gold do you have on you?” The stranger suggests, somewhat uncomfortable with the situation, and sits down next to Skout.

“I’ve only got ‘bout fifteen gold pieces… it’s probably not even enough for some food or water…” Looking away from the stranger, Skout descended even further into her depression.

“Hmm, How are you with manual labor?” With a slight desperation in her voice, the stranger continued to try and find ways for Skout to have a bed for the night.

“I think I’m alright at it, my Pa always made me cook, and wash the dishes when I was at home… Now that I’m thinking about it, he always made me carry the equipment too.” Skout huffed, finally realizing how her father had used her for all of the chores and tasks that he could have done himself, or at least helped her with.

“Now there is a start,” The stranger stood up, “If you’re willing to do some extra chores, I’m sure I can at least get you someplace to stay for the night.”

“Why are you helping me?” Skout questioned, Skeptical of the stranger's motives.

“I rarely ever get the chance to actually help people, and the Don has started getting a bit testy recently, he’s probably not happy with our progress as of late, He also told me to go and find some more help for the Oasis.” The Stranger answered, holding out her hand. Somewhat hesitant, Skout reaches up allowing the stranger to lift her up off the floor.

“The name’s Skout… May I ask who you are?” She almost mumbled.

“Pardon my rudeness,” Dropping Skout’s hand,” I’m Captain Toth, the right hand to Don Paragon.”


	2. Thank You (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skout is given a place to stay at the Oasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to The Night We Met

“I told you to bring back help! Not some dead weight girl who you found in the middle of nowhere!” Don Paragon squawked as he looked Skout up and down.

  
“I know she doesn’t look like much, but she’s told me that she’s able to do all sorts of chores and tasks, Isn’t that essentially what you asked for?” Toth reasoned. Don paragon began circling Skout, inspecting her.

  
“You, girl,” squinting his eyes at her in slight disgust as he realized how much grime she had on her, “What exactly did you do before you were brought here?”

  
“I helped-,” Skout stood up tall in an attempt to make herself look more appealing and cleared her throat, “I helped my pa fix machinery, as well as other chores around the house, sir.”

  
“Well, that explains that,” the Don muttered to himself as he turned away, “Fine. Toth, you found her. Give her a tour and tell her everything she needs to know.” His tone, less bitter than before.

  
“Yes, sir,” Walking back towards Skout, Toth turned her around and out of Don Paragon’s quarters.

 

“This is where you’ll be staying,” Toth said as she leads Skout to a cluster of tents. It was the small district of where the Dandy Lions were set up, some men could be seen talking amongst themselves in their own little cliques, and a few Dandy Lions had even noticed the girls presence.

  
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Captain Toth,” A pompous voice shouted from across the small district, “What’s with the girl? You know we aren’t supposed to bring pickups into the Oasis.” Skout’s eyes widened in horror as she felt her cheeks burn, she quickly covered her face as Toth stepped in front of her to deal with the insensitive man.

  
“Well, Red, then what were you doing the other night?,” Toth mentioned snarkily, “Is there something that I need to tell your wife?”  
“That is none of your business!” Red Manuel barked, growing defensive.

  
“Exactly,” Toth glared, causing Red Manuel to back down slightly, “And she is not a ‘pickup’, she’s a new recruit for the Don and will be helping out around the Oasis.” The way Toth held herself when she talked to all of these men had Skout in awe. The only man that Skout had ever really talked to was her father, and depending on the day, she could actually enjoy her father’s company, but in the recent months, he had gotten more and more difficult to talk to. He had turned bitter and barked at Skout for everything that she did wrong, and earlier that day was his last straw.

  
Skout hypothesized that the reason he was so angry with her recently was that he was thinking about of her mother. Skout was getting close to the age where her mother popped into her Father’s life. Skout’s Mother was a mystery, she traveled and explored la Tierra Mala and was just passing by the town that Skout’s Father lived in. He immediately fell for her. They had a few occasional conversations, which were mostly flirting, while she was in town. After talking for a bit, the two had an affair that had left her pregnant. She decided to settle down with him to have the baby. However, when Skout was born, the sudden responsibility was too overwhelming. She tried to stay for a while longer but she ended up leaving him and Skout when Skout was just under three years old. She just vanished without a trace or trail of where to find her. Skout’s father was heartbroken, he was left with a small child who couldn’t properly form words or occupy herself. How was he supposed to earn enough money to support both himself and the child, while also finding and paying a nanny to watch and maybe even educate her?  
Skout was too lost in thought to see that Toth had stopped lecturing the man and had noticed Skout’s now sullen look oh her face. Only when Toth placed her hand on Skout’s shoulder, startling her, did Skout recall where she was.

  
“Are you okay?” The slight concern in Toth’s voice made Skout’s heart skip a beat, “I can beat some sense into him if you want me to.”

  
“No, I’m fine, just thinkin’ about my pa…” Skout mumbled, looking down at her feet.

  
“Well then…” Toth cleared her throat, “Let’s get you a place to sleep.”

After Skout’s small tent was pitched, Toth entered a nearby tent, and when she came out she was carrying what appeared to be a folded cot.

  
“This is what you’ll be sleeping on,” After handing Skout the cot, Toth awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot, “... If you need anything, I live inside this house here.” Toth gestured towards the building that Skout’s tent was built directly adjacent to. Not having anything else to say, Toth awkwardly turned away to enter her house. However, Skout grabbed at Toth’s hand to pull her attention back to her.

  
“C-Captain Toth,” Skout said meekly, looking at the floor. “Thank you…,” Now looking Toth in the eyes and turning her awkward handhold into a firm handshake, “Thank you for everything.” Filled with a sudden burst of determination, Skout then turned into her tent, leaving a slightly surprised Toth alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took 19 days, I hadn't been in a writing mood and I had originally wanted this chapter to have more content in it.  
> But I decided that there was a nice pause so I went with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes for my first published Fic. I think I did all right, although I feel as if my word count could have been better, oh well.


End file.
